This wasn't how it was supposed to happen
by viper93
Summary: After the war Harry Potter found it impossible to find normal so he goes in search of it, instead he get a whole lot more... Okay so this is Draco on harry smut, pretty full on so no likey no read... :D be nice please.


**_Warning- Slash with slight violence and swearing. _**

_So I'm not used to writeing Gay smut, but I wanted to push my comfort zone and this is a second attempt at a story that didn't work out well, forgive me if the grammer and spelling is off, i've been up all night trying to get it right and I'm still not sure so, be nice I guess, helpfull advise welcome_.

* * *

I watched Draco from across the crowded, candle lit hall, only mildly aware of the noise the other students made around me while eating their evening meal and of Ron and Hermione having another heated debate about… something. I was too wrapped up in the blond and those stormy grey eyes to take note on what they were saying. Since the war had ended a only 1 year ago, all searched for, no, craved was normality but, with most of my friends and family dead, how was normal ever going to happen? By arguing with Draco Malfoy that's how! It never happened these days though. Draco barley showed the me any attention, nor did he pick on the 'know it all mudblood' when she raised her hand in class or laugh at the poor read head when he snored in divination. Maybe all these things never truly irritated Malfoy, maybe was more an act of duty to the Malfoy name and there was no need for it now. However, I wanted an argument. I wanted to have a snide comment thrown my way, so I could throw one back and have a real fight. It was how mine and Malfoy's relationship, or lack there of, worked. It was normal for us. Mind reeling, I cooked up a plan. I would simply yell and pick at Malfoy until he snapped. Until the years up on years worth of shit came spilling out of him like a volcano.

When the clock struck 1 am, I slid out of bed, pushed my glasses up my nose, grabbed my map that had been more than useful over the years and wonder through the portrait to go in search of Malfoy. Deciding not to change out of my pj's as not to raise suspicion about tracking him down to the forth floor, west wing. No one ever went near this place anymore, most of it was in peaces, rubble, not yet rebuilt from last years war. Best place to be when one wanted to hide from the world I suppose. A brake from everyone asking questions. To look out to the Black Lake and see what was left of normal out there, in the wilderness.

Stopping dead, pulling myself back around the corner, I folded away the map in hand and tucked it into my pyjama breast pocket and proceeded to turn the corner where Draco was stood, back to me. Just walking passed a classroom. Brain deciding to loose control and let my body run away with it's self, I ran up behind Draco and forced him into the classroom. It only then occurred to me, as I slammed the door shut, that it was pointless. No one was in this part of the castle and the windows were missing so nothing would be truly privet.

My eyes were locked on Draco's who just stood looking back at me, brow raised, hands in pockets. His face portrayed nothing of what he was feeling and it irritated me to no end. By now Malfoy should of been shouting at me, swearing and calling me a stupid orphan with a filthy mudblood mother who deserved to die but, no, he stood motionless. Waiting?

"What's wrong with you?" The words were out of my lips before I knew what I was going to say.

"Nothing." I couldn't help the low scoff that escaped my nose. "I'm not the one who just forced another man into a secluded classroom."

I couldn't do anything but stare at the much too relaxed blond that cause my teeth to grind together. I wanted a fight. I needed a fight with Draco more than I had needed to win the war and maybe it was crazy but, it was normal.

"You're not as arrogant." I pointed out, hoping to spark something up inside of him.

"Oh, do you miss the old me?" That smirk was there so at least I had achieved something.

"No, I just don't see why you have to grumble, you have everything." It was true, money, family, friends, more than I had.

The smirk died and his arms folded over his lean chest. Through the darkness, I could just make out Draco's jaw, twitching, as if he were grinding his teeth together this time and I knew, I was going to get what I wanted at long last, a fight.

"I didn't realise you were an expert on my life, Potter." Malfoy spat my name.

"Aww, what's wrong, daddy take away you favourite toy." Draco's jaw jumped earning a grin from me.

"At least I have a dad, where's yours?" he seemed to wait for me to reply and when none came, he continued. "That's right, he dead. Six foot under. Where he belongs, with that filthy mudblood mother."

YES! "Fuck you, Draco." Though, those words didn't really wind me up anymore, I had to act the part.

A low, throaty chuckle filled the darkness as Draco placed his hands back into his pockets and made to leave, I still wasn't satisfied and held out an arm to preventing him from doing so. Hearing all the mudblood and orphan comments before from Draco, I wanted something new, something more, something to be sure to get things back to normal. The thing I had craved for so long.

"Don't tell me, you actually want to fuck me?" Cocky, I was almost there. I had almost won.

"My mother may be a mudblood but, at least she's not a whore."

Draco protected his mother more than he did anything. He loved her as a son should and would never allow anyone to say a bad word against her, so when that tingling sting shook through my face, sending my head, to one side, I wasn't at all shocked. Even though my cheek felt ablaze, I felt good, made me feel alive and I knew now, it wasn't a passing comments I craved, it was an actual fight, fists fight. Blood, broken bones, pain. I was angry. I wanted to tear someone apart. Teach someone a lesson. I also needed pain and Draco would give me that.

"What's the matter Malfoy, don't like the truth?"

Nostrils flaring, Draco turned and reached for the door. No!

"I bet your daddy rents her out doesn't he?" Draco stopped at my words and I grinned. I had him where I wanted him. "Bet he does. How much for, a sickles probably all she's worth but I bet your daddy can get more, a gold coin at a push."

Draco finally met my eyes, muscles clenched so tight, I wondered if he could actually breath. Draco was only moments away from shouting back, just one more little push and victory would be mine. Normality would be mine. Peace would finally be mine. It felt good to know…

"How much would he make me pay, I am the boy who lived so…"

Stumbling over a toppled chair, I was caught of guard by his strong, firm fist slamming into my jaw. Stalking forward, Draco towered over me, looking bigger somehow, readying his fist once again. Darting forward, slamming my shoulder into the his boys stomach I hoped to wind him but failed miserably. Draco had readied himself so hitting nothing but muscle my arm numbed almost instantly. Two hands grabbed me in a firm hold an threw me to the floor, a kicked got me in the gut causing all the air to leave my lungs. As I gasped for breath, Draco knelt over me, one punch to the eye, another and another. One final blow sent my head crashing down onto the hard stone below, first I saw black and white splodges, then my vision just blurred.

"Do you want me to show you what happens to dickheads who tell stories?" Draco growled in my face.

I didn't know what was happening until it was too late. My trousers and boxers were off and thrown somewhere, _**'What are you doing?' **_I was supposed to say but only succeeded in thinking it. Fingers tangled in my unkempt dark tangled hair and dragged me up. I dragging at Draco's painful grip trying to get him off but, my head wouldn't let me, it felt as if it would explode. After seconds of scuffling around, my face met the cold, hard wood as Draco slammed my face onto a desk. I could hear Draco fumbled with something behind my back, while still holding my head firm. His belt.

'_**This isn't what I wanted. This normal. No! NO!'**_ was all I could think. _**'I didn't want this. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Just a fight. A little scrap.' **_I had pushed his too far, he had stored too much shit up over his short 19 years of living.

"Please, Malfoy." I began to be, tears threatening to fall.

"You asked for this Potter." Draco snarled into my ear, hot breath violent.

Something inside my head wondered if I had Indeed asked for it. I had gone looking for Draco and I had wanted to whined him up and to get a reaction, I had wanted a fight and for all the years worth of shit to erupt from Draco but, I didn't want this. Who would want this? No. No! I hadn't asked for this.

"Please Draco." I tried again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that, I just… I wanted…" Why wouldn't my brain work.

Draco's grip loosened in my hair as I lost my words. The rough wood had left painful indentations on my cheek but, that didn't matter, was he changing his mind? Would he stop? Let me go? Draco's lean, clothed body pressed over me, his exposed member pushed against my buttocks. I wanted to squirm away but, I had no where to go.

"Don't worry-" Draco's tone was soft as his lips traced my jaw bone, not quite adding pressure for a kiss. "I'll let you enjoy it." He said nipping my ear lobe, I wash unsure whether the shiver that ran down my spine was from pleasure or discomfort, ether way, I couldn't show any kind of weakness, or any more than I had already done so.

"What? You'll let me…" I forced out through gritted teeth.

"Possibly not the right choice of words." His breath was hot against my ear.

Lips fell against my neck, soft with a slight scratch of stubble, so gentile. I couldn't hold the shudder that rippled down my spine, not through fear but, pleasure? No! He couldn't have this effect on me, only seconds ago he was going to force me to have sex with him. How could someone change so drastically? Teeth once again began to nibble at my ear lobe as Draco began to undo my pyjama shirt and then proceeded to stroke up my stomach and chest, causing butterflies to do summersaults in the pit of my belly. Pulling my head back by my hair, much more gently then the last time, Draco graced his lips across my jaw before planting his lips firmly on mine. It would be a lie if I said I didn't enjoy this, my semi erection proved so but I was supposed to. This was right. This wasn't how our relationship worked.

Pulling my head away, I gaze into the passion filled eyes of my mad capturer. I still couldn't read his expression, all he knew was that Draco was no longer angry and he was no longer sad. Pushing myself up, I turned my body around to face Draco, who made sure to leave no room for escape, with both hand ether side of me. I had two choices right now, let this happen and give myself over to the pleasant shivers or fight and be… I couldn't think of what might happen if I walked away but, my choice was made for me. Draco leaned forward and placed a gentile yet firm kiss on my lips. It made me feel save, like I had imagined Draco had ever been a threat to me. It was like her would never hurt me and if it wasn't for the pulsing eye, I would of believed it. Placing my hand on Draco cheek, bringing him forward slightly, I deepened the kiss. Allowing my tongue to dance with Draco's. His hands slowly slid up my spine causing the spine tingling shiver run through out my whole body, causing me to moan into Draco's warm, inviting mouth.

It was strange, I had always thought it repugnant when I ever though of myself kissing another boy but, this was anything but… this was better than kissing Ginny. Wrapped my legs around Draco's waist Ipulled him closer to me, cock on cock sending shocking zaps of pleasure through my body. A moan escaped my lips as one escaped his and it seemed to spur me onto do something I wasn't sure I should. Sliding my hand down I gripped Draco's thick length firmly and began to rub it, slowly at first, unsure. I had only every touched my own cock before. Moaning into my mouth once again, he bucked his hips forward and I knew I was doing something right so, I quickened my pace.

Moving from my lips, Draco lined kisses along my jaw and down my neck, nipping my skin as he went. Down my chest, his mouth hesitated at my small, pert nipple. Shucking and nipping at it, I found myself arching into Draco's mouth, wanting more. As he slid further down my body, kisses neatly trailing a line down, I lost my grip on his penis but, that didn't matter because his warm, slick tongue slid up my fully erect length, flicked the tip a few times and then swallowed it almost whole.

"Oh fuck." Was all I could mumble as I tensed slightly. This was better than bliss.

Draco chuckled sending rippling vibrations down my penis causing a moan of pure ecstasy to escape my lips, back arching more, hips bucking in rhythm to Draco's mouth. Daring to tangle my hands in the blond mess, pulling at it, only to have them snatched away and pinned to the side of me, I gave an annoyed grunt. Not being able to touch this man while he was giving me the best time of my life turned out to be more torture than the torture curse it's self.

"MALFOY!" I shouted from frustration as he began to swirl his tongue around my tip, my nails dug into the solid wood below.

Sadly but, with a most satisfying pop, Draco removed his mouth from my cock, leaving it feeling cold and needing his mouth to be leaching onto it once again. Draco only grinned at me as I protested his mouths absence from my penis. With another chuckle, Draco towered over me and leaned into my body slightly, touching his lips with mine, but not quite kissing me as surprisingly so desperately wanted.

"Sorry Mr Potter but, it's time for you to flip again."

"But…" I wasn't protesting about what was to come, even though I knew it would most likely hurt like hells fire but, more about the fact I wanted Malfoy to suck me until I had nothing left inside of myself to give.

"Now, now Mr Potter…" I love how he called me Mr Potter, I think it would have to stay.

Turning over for Draco, without much argument, I braced myself on the able and I felt him run a hand greedily over my butt before sticking a few of his own fingers into his mouth to wet it through before he began to slowly inserting one into me. Moaning into the finger, I loved the alien feeling as he slid in and out of my ass. Slowly, he inserted a second finger inside of me and although it was uncomfortable and slightly painful it was easy to bare for that paralysing, blinding, pleasurable feeling rushing through my body as Draco scissored my ass-hole. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Pulling my head up by my hair with his free hand he locked his delicious lips with mine, our tongues danced with each other. My moans were lost in Draco's warm mouth. Knuckles whitened as I gripped ever tighter to the edge of the table, pure bliss over came me.

"Draco, can't you just…" I wanted to feel more of Draco. To have him fill me entirely.

"You have always been impatience but, if you insist." His hot breath danced against my ear.

Draco wasn't the type to waist time with easing himself into anything, I should of known that but, I would of thought He'd be a little gentile. Spreading my ass cheeks, Draco licked my hole to it was well lubed, I could help but shudder even more from the feel of his warm tongue sliding up me. All at once Draco pushed himself all the way in with one shot, too quick for me to tense up and reject him, a scream erupted from my core only to be swallowed by Draco's mouth. I felt as if I was being ripped apart. Tears protruded from my eyes.

Thankfully, he waited for me to adjust, chuckling against my neck as he set to work on biting the unmarked flesh of his new found lover, me. Making sure to mark me as his. And I was most undoubtedly his now. When the pain subsided, I turned my head up to Draco, wiping the tears away that I hoped Draco hadn't seen, I mumbled ,

"You're a bastard." Draco began to chuckle again, this time against my lips.

"You must love it, other wise, why did come here?" He gave me a quick peck.

"Not for this, I assure you." Which was the truth, though now, I wasn't sure.

"You got a little bonus out of it then." Nuzzling my neck again he stroked my sides then spoke on. "What do you recon Mr Potter, you ready?" A soft kiss planted on my shoulder and I nodded, even though, I wasn't too sure. "Good."

Moving slowly, Draco forced himself to be gentle as I winced at the potent pain burning away at my rectum. It didn't take long for me to feel the burning pleasure instead of the burning pain. It started in my groin, causing my dick to be painfully hard and lead up to the pit of my stomach. When I began to move against Draco, he began to speed up. Grinding down into my, harder with each passing second. Sweat dribbled down my face sticking thick patches of black hair against my forehead. Panting painfully heavy, I never wanted this to end. Reaching behind myself, I attempted to grab a hold of Draco, or some part of him but, couldn't. I so desperately want to hold him and never let him go. To run my hands along his body, to make him feel half of what I felt but, I couldn't find him. Settling for grabbing my own cock and rubbing it in time with the spine tingling thrusts of Draco, I tugged at it hard. Oh fuck, I was going to explode. White dots appeared in front of my eyes as I got closer and closer to my release but, then it stopped. Draco was still buried deep inside of me but, he had stopped moving.

Just as I opened my mouth to protest, Draco began to move me around so that I now faced him, without breaking the connection between us. Forcing me back on to the table, Draco pulled my legs up high,

"There, much better, don't know why you turned over in the first place."

I was about to yell at Draco's teasing comment, tell him it was his stupid idea to make sure he couldn't see my face probably, but was cut of by the movement that started up inside of me once again, my protest came out as a jumbled moan.

As the pleasure began again, I ran my hands up the Draco's annoying, shirt covered arms, up to his neck and pulled his lips down so I could tangle my tongue with his. As our mouths merged together, I grabbed for Draco's hair and this time he allowed my fingers to tangle in the mass of blond. Pulling it hard yet dragging him down, I kissed him roughly, nipping at his lip asking him for more. It wouldn't be long now. I could feel it building once again, see the white dots.

"Faster…yes! Harder! Fuck, Draco, I'm…"

It was too late for warnings, my seeds were spilling out onto my own chest and my buttocks clamped down around Draco's cock, causing Draco to squirt his seeds inside of me, warm and filling sperm. Muscles relaxing, I laid shamelessly open and panting, holding Draco's head against my body.

Pulling up, Draco held himself over me, with that look no one could read. That annoying emotionless look. I found myself stupidly wondered if I'd done something wrong again but, then he smiled, Draco actually smiled an it was down to me. Harry Potter had got Draco Malfoy to smile.

"Why so guilty looking, Potty wee potter?"

Annoyed at the nickname, I tried to force myself passed Draco, only to be pushed back down. I hated that nick name. Dam Peeves, he had given it to me first year. And Draco knew I hated it.

"You can pull out any time you know." Harry mumbled annoyed and moodily.

"Why rush it?"

Draco was right, why rush it? Grabbing hold of Draco's shirt, I pulled him down into a long, hard kiss that last until we both ran out of air. Looking at his watch, Draco finally pulled out of me and I whimpered from the loss of warmth and contact, none-the-less, I followed suite when Draco began dressing himself, reluctantly. I couldn't help wondering what had exactly happened that night. Draco had be so angry that he had hit me and then was so gentile it turned me on. Like the flick of a switch.

"Well, sweetie pie." Draco mumbled, pulling me into a kiss. "I'm off."

When Draco was half out the door, I couldn't help but shout,

"You're a little bit fucked up aren't you?"

"Says you. You're so fucked up you came looking for a fight and then let me fuck you." He said matter-of-factly grinned then left the room.

* * *

By the next morning, Draco was on full form, as cocky as ever. Normal. Walking around like he owned the place. When Hermione and Ron had seen my bruises and cuts I had told them that I had gotten into a fight with Draco and that I was walking funny due to a twisted ankle that occurred after falling over a chair and not from a painful burning sensation in the ass. No one had any reason to doubt him. Why would they? From across the hall at breakfast, I watched Draco speaking and smirking with his little friends when Draco caught me staring, he gave me a sneaky wink apparently only I had seen. Were we a thing now? I have no idea.

When I had left the hall alone, still confused by the night before and Draco, I was forced against a wall, concrete scratched my cheek, hurting the bruise that had already earned a place there.

"Turns out Mr Potter, that you're my favourite play thing now."

"Draco, get off." I struggled against him.

"Meet me same place tonight." He wanted me again?

"I'm going out with Ginny tonight." I said honestly/

"Meet me after. About one. I don't mind sharing Potter but, I will always be number 1." I gave him a shrug, trying to act cool and Draco let me go before holding out a vile of something black. "You may need this, pain relief. For your…uh…ankle." Draco grinned and I could help but smile back, grabbing the vile.

"You are a fucking bastard." I mumbled.

"Yeh, well, I'm your fucking bastard now." With those words Draco wondered away.

Draco was mine? It wasn't supposed to be that way but, I was glad it was.


End file.
